


Wish Upon a Star

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Sockathan Week 2 [5]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Does anyone read the tags anyway?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Desperate to escape being saddled with unwanted company at his cousin’s wedding, Jonathan tries something a little unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Linked back to the first three fics of the week. Yeah, don't ask me, I don't know what the hell I'm doing anyway. I should have left the whole Christmas thing alone, but… Just ignore me. I write strange shit.

Jonathan stared in disbelief at the invitation on the kitchen table. “Seriously?” His voice cracked a little at the end.

His mother reached out and tapped him on the nose. “Yes, seriously. It’s your cousin Jamie’s wedding. You remember her, she used to babysit you.”

Jonathan shook his head. “Of course I remember her, it’s just why does she want me there?”

“Jonathan!” she scolded. “She’s your cousin. Why wouldn’t she want you there?”

Pull the other one, mom,” Jonathan retorted.

“Oh, alright,” she sighed. “She needs an usher. One of hers isn’t going to be able to make it and she’d like you to fill in.”

“Annnddd...?”

“And what?” Her innocent look didn't fool him for a second.

“What’s the other catch?” Jonathan folded his arms and leaned back in his chair to fix her with a glare.

“She may want you to keep company with her soon-to-be stepdaughter.” His mother added with an uneasy smile. “You remember her too, I hope. You met her last year at the family reunion. Melanie, with the straight black hair?”

Jonathan’s stomach dropped. He remembered her, oh yes. Melanie _‘call me... Sable’_ was the most morbid of goth chicks he’d _ever_ had the misfortune of meeting. After fifteen minutes in her company, he’d locked himself in the car for the rest of the reunion. 

“Not a chance in hell.” Jonathan said firmly.

Sock peeked his head up from the other side of the kitchen table at the word hell. Jonathan had to concentrate to ignore him. Since Christmas, three months ago, when something had happened that had allowed Sock to be seen by people other than Jonathan, he’d had a hard time not reacting to him in his mother’s presence.

“Well, if you had someone with you, she’d couldn’t pawn Melanie off on you. What do you think?” she wondered aloud, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

“Mo-oo-omm,” Jonathan glared. “I’m not dating anyone, and if I was the very last thing I would do is invite them to a wedding!”

“Who said you have to bring a _date?_ Why don’t you bring a friend? Like that nice boy you had over for Christmas? What was his name— Sock?” She frowned at him. “I told you to have him over more often.”

 _”If he was here anymore often, he’d live here.”_ Jonathan muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” His mother skewered him with a shrewd gaze.

“Nothing.” Jonathan shook his head. “I don’t think that would be a very good idea. He might have other plans.” Sock would be there of course, because where Jonathan went the demon followed, but just not in the sense his mother meant.

“Ask him. Because we are going to your cousin’s wedding, like it or not. And having him there would keep you from having to suffer indignities other than being an usher.” His mother folded her arms and stared him down.

Jonathan knew it was a fight he couldn’t win. Grumbling, he stalked off to his room, claiming he had Sock’s number in his phone and would call him.

Sock, as always, followed behind, Jonathan’s very own demonic shadow.

Jonathan shut the door, with a bang just short of outright slamming it. He flopped facedown on his bed. “Well, isn’t this a mess?” He grumbled into his pillow.

Sock drifted over to the edge of the bed and sat, Jonathan could see him do it, but there was no movement of the bed to indicate it. More proof that this wasn’t going to happen.

“If I could, I would go with you, you know.” Sock said softly. “Christmas was wonderful, and I’d love to be allowed another day like it.”

Jonathan tilted his head enough to actually see Sock’s face. Sock looked wistful and a little sad. Something in Jonathan’s chest ached and he remembered how happy Sock had seemed at Christmas. Turning over, he sat up.

“Yeah, I’d rather have you with me than deal with ‘queen of all things Hot Topic goth’ Melanie.” Jonathan admitted. For all his annoyances, Sock was the closest Jonathan had to a real friend.

Jonathan gazed past Sock at his closed closet door. An idea sparked. “Hey, Sock?”

“Yeah?”

If this failed, Jonathan didn’t want Sock to know. “Why don’t you go up to the attic and look in the Christmas boxes. See if you can find the wishing star. Maybe it can work it’s magic one more time.”

Sock’s frown wavered and something that might have been a smile curled up the corner of his mouth. “Do you really think so? I thought you didn’t believe in that kind of stuff.”

Jonathan shrugged. “Yes and no. I know something happened on Christmas that I have no rational explanation for so... Worth a try, isn’t it?”

Hope lit Sock’s vivid eyes and with an excited nod, he darted up through the ceiling.

As soon as he was sure Sock was gone, Jonathan rose and went to his closet. He pulled out the shoebox he’d stored there Christmas night. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, he unwrapped the glass star and regarded it dubiously. Cradled in the white t-shirt, it had lost much of the magic it held when surrounded by twinkling Christmas lights.

Jonathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t know that I really believe in all this, but if...” He let his voice trail off and lifted the wishing star close to his lips. He whispered softly, his thoughts focused on how Sock had been Christmas morning. The light in his face, the happiness when Jonathan’s mom had welcomed him like part of the family, the sheer pleasure he’d taken in the simple things, like breakfast, the warm touch of his mouth under the mistletoe.

That last thought jolted Jonathan out of his trance and he wondered, aghast, where exactly _that_ had come from.

A loud crash from above him shook him out of his daze before he’d even had time to fully process that. Dropping the glass star onto the bedcovers, Jonathan bolted down the hall to the attic’s ladder. There was no way mom hadn’t heard that!

He’d just pulled the ladder down when he heard her voice. “Jonathan, what was that? Are you alright?”

“Fine, mom,” he called back. “I was looking for something and knocked something over. It’s okay.”

“Be careful and don’t hurt yourself.” she responded. “Did you call your friend?”

“I’m looking for my phone!” Jonathan shouted back before vaulting up the ladder. 

What had happened? He peered into the shadowy attic, looking for the telltale red of Sock’s hat. He found it half buried under a collapsed stack of boxes. “Sock?”

“Oww,” Sock whined. “That hurt.”

He blinked and his mouth dropped open. “That— that actually hurt!” he exclaimed.

Jonathan reached out a hand. “What?”

Sock blinked up at him, a smile curling up his mouth. “Jonathan... that actually hurt.” He reached for Jonathan’s hand.

Sock’s fingers curled into his, warm and solid. They both stared for a moment at here their skin touched.

“It worked...” Jonathan breathed in disbelief. He tugged Sock up and wrapped his arms around him, afraid he would turn intangible again. “It actually worked!”


End file.
